Imprinting
by isabelle.munhoz
Summary: - O que esta acontecendo, Paul? – Finalmente conseguiu fazer a pergunta que estava em sua mente nos últimos dias. – Desde aquele dia... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.


Isabella Swan tinha certeza que era a pessoa mais azarada do mundo.

Estava parada na estrada que levava a reserva com dois pneus furados e o motor de sua picape a ponto de morrer de vez. Lembrava-se de seu pai tê-la avisado semanas atrás que deveria pedir a Jake dar uma olhada em sua camionete mas com tudo que aconteceu nos últimos tempos a última coisa que ela conseguiria pensar é nisso.

Afinal, não é todo dia que descobre que seu melhor amigo é um lobisomem e faz parte de uma matilha.

Ela olha mais uma vez para seu telefone e olha para o horizonte.

Havia ligado para Jacob vir socorre-la e isso já fazia mais de meia hora. Com a super velocidade de lobos era para ele já ter chegado. Não gostava de ficar sozinha parada no acostamento daquele jeito. Já convivera com seres sobrenaturais o bastante para saber que não havia lugar seguro.

Bella se virou quando ouviu um rosnado e olhou para dentro da floresta. Um lobo cinza encarava seus olhos castanhos e ela soube exatamente quem era. Sentiu as malditas borboletas no estomago.

\- Eu chamei Jake. – ela resmungou. – O que faz aqui, Paul?

O lobo bufou e balançou o focinho para dentro da mata.

A morena esperou alguns minutos até o homem voltar vestido e trazendo uma caixa de ferramentas que ela não havia notado até agora.

\- Jacob pediu para que eu viesse ajuda-la. – Paul comentou enquanto ia para um dos pneus furados e analisava.

Isabella se encostou em sua picape e estreitou os olhos.

\- Não acredito que Jake pediria isso a você. – falou. – Não depois da ultima vez.

Paul estremeceu com a lembrança do dia que se conheceram.

Infelizmente, para ele não fora um dos melhores dias da sua vida. Lembrava-se de estar irritado com a sanguessuga que estava violando o tratado então quando a menina Swan apareceu mandando que ficassem longe de seu melhor amigo, ele se descontrolou e acabou se transformando em sua frente. Todos foram lentos demais. O lobo de Paul deu dois passos em direção a Swan quando ele finalmente olhou dentro de seus olhos castanhos.

E naquele momento tudo mudou.

Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria fazer nenhum mal a ela.

Agora a única coisa que importava para ele era a menina de cabelos castanhos.

E por um segundo Paul ficou desnorteado.

Ao ver nos olhos da moça como estava assustada com a recente descoberta, ele se sentiu pior por fazê-la se sentir assim. Em seguida se odiou por ter tido finalmente um imprinting, pior ainda, na amante de sanguessugas.

Quando Jacob finalmente se transformou para tentar deter o que quer que Paul fosse ver notou em seus pensamentos o imprinting e soube que ela estava segura. Ele nunca conseguiria fazer mal a ela.

\- Mesmo assim ele pediu. – Paul diz lembrando que Jake havia pedido para ele vir resolver as coisas com ela, já que naquele dia ele não o fez. Ela merecia uma explicação. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. – Eu também queria conversar com você.

\- Estou esperando seu pedido de desculpas há dias. – ela disse olhando dentro dos olhos do homem.

Não conseguia entender como mesmo não o conhecendo se sentia tranquila para ser ela mesma. Paul transmitia para si uma confiança e segurança que nunca sentiu com ninguém, nem com Edward.

\- Você não se parece nada com a Bella que Jacob descrevia sempre. – ele resmungou. – Ela parecia uma santa.

\- Não sou uma santa.

\- Estou vendo mesmo. – ele resmungou enquanto tirava o pneu para a troca.

A mulher bufou e cruzou os braços.

Ele também conseguia irritá-la o que era surpreendente já que era uma pessoa muito calma.

\- Se me detesta tanto assim por que resolveu me ajudar?

Paul levantou o rosto e olhou para ela e sorriu de imediato. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, que ele imaginava ser pela raiva. Ela ficava muito bonita assim.

\- Eu nunca disse que te detesto.

\- Tentar me matar no nosso primeiro encontro da a entender que me detesta. – ela ironizou.

O lobo colocou o novo pneu no lugar e se levantou parando na frente da moça.

\- Eu não tentei te matar. – ele resmungou e levantou o braço para tirar o cabelo dela que estava em frente aos olhos. – Eu nunca machucaria você, Swan.

Isabella suspirou com o contato dos dedos dele no rosto dela.

E mesmo não sabendo como, ela sabia que ele nunca faria isso.

\- O que esta acontecendo, Paul? – Finalmente conseguiu fazer a pergunta que estava em sua mente nos últimos dias. – Desde aquele dia... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

O homem sorriu.

\- Isso é uma declaração? - ela empurrou seu ombro.

\- Se você não for levar a serio nossa conversa vou embora.

\- Você não tem como ir embora. – Paul lembrou. – Estou arrumando a sua picape aqui.

\- Eu peço carona se for preciso.

O lobo olha para a estrada e levanta do dedo mostrando que não há nenhum carro passando por ali desde que ele a encontrou.

\- Se você não quer conversar... Então deixa pra lá. – ela ia virar e se distancia mas o lobo segurou seu pulso a forçando a continuar em sua frente o encarando.

\- Foi por isso que eu vim aqui. – Paul disse. – Jacob te falou alguma coisa sobre imprinting?

Ela assentiu.

\- Alma gêmea dos lobos, certo? Tudo se resume a ela e blá blá blá. – quando sua frase terminou Bella viu o olhar significativo que ele a deu e seu coração pareceu parar de bater. – Você não ta... Não é isso... Você... Eu...

Paul sorriu.

\- Isso mesmo, Swan. – disse. – Parabéns, você ganhou um lobo de presente.

Bella deu um passo para trás e depois de alguns segundos começou a rir.

\- Você não deveria brincar com algo tão serio, Lahote.

\- Eu não estou brincando, Swan.

O rosto da menina ficou serio novamente.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

Paul encarava cada reação que sua menina tivesse com medo de perder o que ainda não tinham. Depois da grande descoberta ele teve muito tempo para entender e aceitar que esse era seu destino, coisa que ela teria que fazer agora. Ninguém nunca a amaria como ele. Ele nasceu para amar e protege-la. Mesmo sendo um choque para si no começo ele já teve tempo de aceitar. Agora ele precisava dá-la o mesmo tempo e aceitar qualquer que fosse sua decisão.

Só que, Deus, ele não sabia o que faria se fosse rejeitado.

\- Você... Eu...

Paul levantou a mão e alisou o cabelo dela.

\- Você não precisa me dar uma resposta agora. – ele disse. – E pode me perguntar o que quiser.

A morena assentiu.

\- Como isso funciona?

\- Como você quiser. – respondeu. – Estarei aqui para o que precisar, sempre e pra sempre. Se não conseguir me amar então ficarei aqui apenas como seu amigo. Para tudo que precisar.

Os olhos castanhos dela o encaram.

\- Como que os imprintings são escolhidos?

\- Não sabemos ao certo. – Paul respondeu. – Os espíritos sabem quem será o melhor par para os lobos e nos fazem ver no momento que olhamos dentro dos olhos dela. Apenas um reconhecimento rápido para aquilo que poderia demorar meses.

Quando terminou de falar o homem finalmente reparou os olhos marejados da menina.

\- Bella...

\- Você esta preso comigo. – ela disse e Paul conseguia ver o esforço dela para não chorar e se sentiu péssimo. – Você me odeia e mesmo assim esta preso comigo. Meu Deus, Paul, eu sinto tanto.

\- Sente muito? Swan, eu não te odeio.

\- Você não me odeia por causa do imprinting, mas ouvi como me chamava... Amante de sanguessugas. E agora esta preso comigo pelo resto da sua vida. Isso não é justo. Você nunca me amaria se fosse em outras circunstancias...

Paul levanta suas mãos e cada uma segura o rosto da moça.

\- Não, Swan, não é assim. Eu tenho sim livre arbítrio nisso. E eu, Paul Lahote, escolho você. Serei todo seu contanto que me queira também.

O coração dela batia rapidamente contra o peito.

Naquele momento ela não se lembrava de como ficara devastada quando os Cullen's foram embora. Naquele momento era somente ela e Paul. E por mais que seu cérebro dissesse que era cedo demais e tinha medo de se machucar novamente, Bella sabia que era e sempre seria dele. E no fundo, tinha medo disso.

\- Nem nos conhecemos. – ela sussurra.

\- Não estou te pedindo em casamento. – ele responde. – Podemos ir devagar.

Bella sorriu sabendo que ele não estava pedindo em casamento, ainda. Sabia que isso em algum momento aconteceria e mesmo não sabendo de onde vinha tamanha confiança neles, ela estava feliz.

\- Devagar. – concordou.

Paul sorriu também.

Nunca se imaginou amando mas no minuto que o imprinting aconteceu, ele soube que sua missão de vida seria fazer Isabella Swan feliz. E ele estava muito feliz em começar.

Devagar, ele aproximou seus rostos e finalmente selou seus lábios.

Foi a melhor sensação que ambos já sentiram na vida.

Eles pertenciam um ao outro mesmo que fosse estranho.

\- Devagar... – ela sussurrou assim que se separaram.

Paul sorriu.

\- Se acalme, Swan. Eu só vim arrumar seu carro.

Ela sorriu.

\- Só isso? E o que acabou de acontecer?

\- Foi minha recompensa. – ele sussurrou e deu um selinho nela. – E me deixa trabalhar que se não vai escurecer e ainda estaremos aqui.

Bella subiu no capô e se sentou enquanto Paul olhava seu motor. Enquanto esperava sentiu seu celular vibrar e viu que havia uma mensagem de Jake "Ele merece uma chance". Era apenas isso que tava escrito e mesmo assim ela sorriu e olhou para o homem que estava arrumando seu carro.

Mesmo que para os outros parecesse loucura ela concordava que ele merecia uma chance. Paul merecia tudo que ela tinha para oferecer. Mesmo que fosse clichê pensar em algo assim, eram duas partes de um todo.

E hoje ela sabia que tudo que havia passado, toda a dor com Edward, e o abandono a levariam ate ali. Até Paul. Bella não sabia aonde ele a levaria, mas ficava feliz em ir para qualquer lugar contanto que fosse com o seu lobo.

\- Esta sorrindo que nem boba para o celular por que?

Bella levanta o rosto e olha para Paul.

\- Ciúmes? – Paul bufou e ela riu descendo até ele. – Terminou?

Ele assentiu e foi tentar ligar o que logo conseguiu.

\- Esta pronto, senhorita Swan.

Ela sorriu.

\- Estou vendo uma vantagem para mim nesse tal de imprinting. – brincou e pulou no banco do passagenrio. – Você dirige.

\- Onde estava indo? – ele perguntou chegando perto dela para colocar o cinto.

\- Eu ia ver o Jake.

Paul assentiu.

\- O que acha de irmos até Emily? A matilha vai querer saber que nos resolvemos. – ele sugere.

Bella concorda.

Paul coloca a primeira e logo a picape voa pela estrada em direção a reserva. Ela olhava pela janela distraída pensando em como agora tudo que estava sentindo nos últimos dias tinha uma razão. Enquanto isso, Paul segura a mão dela em cima do banco.

\- Eu disse devagar. – ela brinca.

\- Eu estou apenas segurando a sua mão. – ele reclama e olha pra ela. - Acredite, eu gostaria de estar fazendo outra coisa neste momento. – Bella morde o lábio e cora. – Você fica fofa vermelhinha.

A morena aperta a mão dele.

\- Paul, olha pra frente, vai.

Ele deixa escapar uma risada suave enquanto dirigia em direção a reserva.

Nenhum dos dois sabiam bem onde aquele destino que os unira os levaria mas no momento estavam felizes em dizer que iriam juntos.


End file.
